Networks including the Internet comprise web, data, and database services. APIs (application programming interfaces) provide techniques for applications to interface with these services. In recent years architectural styles have been employed for APIs to conform to. Programmatically consuming and combining APIs is complex, and there exists a need for a simpler way to interface applications to services.